The Residential Speedster's Return
by dontstudywritenovels
Summary: Basically, how I imagine Wally's return to the team and him finding out his is Bart's mentor in the future. I NEEDED SOME FLUFFLY WALLY AND BART BONDING, OKAY? Birdflash. Wally/Dick. Family! Lol. Wally/Bart family bonding. Shortish.
"No way."

"Come on, Wally!" Dick was screaming at the retired speedster, much to the team's shock. Sure Nightwing got angry, but to yell at his best friend?

"Ask Flash!"

"Wally, come on, he needs you. He is just fricken like you were! You can teach him something The Flash can't! You know how to train a kid speedster!" Dick finished.

"That's what his mentor is for, Rob," Wally replied, he had never given up on that nickname.

"Jesus, Wally, do I have to spell it out for you!"

"Apparently!"

"In the future your his mentor! His Flash!" Wally's eye widened and he took a step back.

"N-no."

"Yes, Wally, at first we thought he was joking, but I _checked_. He isn't lying," M'gann spoke up. Wally looked at her before resting a hand on his head. Twisting the red locks through his fingers. Wally looked back up then.

"Fine, I'll get my suit." And like that, Wally was _finally_ back with the team. Wally was gone before the team's smiles could reach full capacity.

* * *

"Fastest speed?"

"Four thousand and ninety-one miles per hour is my top speed."

"Reaction Time?"

"0.00025 seconds."

"Hm."

"Why so detached, feeling the mode?" Wally looked at Bart then. "You are a lot nicer in the future."

"I probably had this time to warm up to you," Wally retorted.

"Ouch, that almost hurt."

"So," Wally changed the subject, "You can vibrate through things. Learned or just happened?"

"I got it on my first try," Bart was smug.

"Great, maybe I'll nev-er-I mean, wh-"

"Don't sweat it too much, dude, I don't want to spoil anything, but you showed me how. So-"

"Really!" Suddenly Wally was excited, "Sweet!" Bart let out a laugh that snapped Wally back into his 'stern' mood. "Robbie says you have trouble following directions. For me, it was because other's words came way after my thought process. Is your mind still moving as fast as you do?"

Bart nodded sheepishly, "Erm, yeah."

"Okay, well the way I fixed the problem was to learn piano. It sounds stu-"

"Piano? I thought this was a speedster lesson, not an after school class," Bart whined.

"Look, Bart, with a piano you can't rush the notes. You are going to memorize them and then play them out. Even though your mind gives you them, they won't sound 'amazing' until you forcefully slow the thought process-"

"I have a photographic memory, will that change how it works?"

"You are full of problems, aren't you?" Wally rubbed the back of his neck, "It should only help us get this done faster, took me forever to remember the notes."

"Crash," Bart smiled, causing Wally to wince.

Two spandex-dressed speedsters sped into the main room. Everyone in the room watched in awe as Wally lead Bart over to the kitchen.

"Recite."

"Really? Now?" Wally stopped in front of the younger speedster, cocking an eyebrow. "Fine," Bart grumbled, "C, G,F, C, F,C, D7, G, C, G, F, C, F, G, C, G, C, G, F, C, F, C, D7...G, C, G, F, C, F, G, C."

Wally nodded, "Pretty good, but you stuttered between D7 and G. So much for photographic memory."

"Erm, no, sorry I was thinking about whether I wanted a taco or a burger." Wally opened the fridge, nodding.

"Actually, you are having salmon, it's good for memory and people with ADHD."

"I don't have A-"

"I know, but speed thoughts can be worse and similar _to_ a point. You know, when I was in school, I had to tell them I had ADHD so they wouldn't get suspicious when I was too hyper or compulsive. Didn't work out well, they just gave me more time for tests -that I would be done with before the _normal_ time- and the whole genius factor didn't help," Wally sighed.

"Dad home schooled me," Bart offered. Wally looked at him briefly, pausing the knife that was chopping the salmon.

"You must miss him," Wally commented, continuing his ministrations.

Bart looked down, "Yep."

"Do you, er, want to talk about it?" Wally suggested.

"No, if that's okay, I mean."

"Trust me no one here is going to force you to talk about your dad, especially me," Wally placed the tray in the oven.

Bart cocked an eyebrow, "Are you and Gramps at odd ends?"

"Uncle B?"

"Uncle..?"

"Wow for someone from the future you kinda missed that. I mean he adopted me, but-"

"Wait-"

"I think I should fill you in on some things, Bart," Wally chuckled.

Later, as they sat alone in the training room, plates upon plates beside them, they finally got to an explanation.

"I know you are my cousin -once removed- but never in a million year have you _ever_ called him uncle."

Wally chuckled, "Things change, I guess. What do I-"

"Dad, father, even pops," Bart interrupted, "The past is totally _weird_."

"Eh," Wally slung an arm over his cousin, "Lemme go Yoda for a moment, make you who you are the past does."

"Yoda?"

"Out!" Wally pointed towards the door, "You uncultured swine!"

Suddenly a loud alarm ruined the moment, Bart pouting at the realization of their time being cut short.

Wally stood next to Dick as he explained the positions of the mission. Once he dismissed them, Nightwing turned to his friend.

"How has it been?" He put a hand on Wally's shoulder.

"Easier than I thought it would be," Wally smiled, "Guess I am just an amazing teacher."

"But, seriously, it has been nice to have you back," Dick slipped his hands around Wally's waist.

"Where have you been, doufus, we live together," Wally laughed.

"You're the one eating all my food? Dude!" Dick exclaimed to the dying-of-laughter red head.

"You must think your giant teddy bear has a built in heater," Wally smirked.

"Mm, my vibrator does have a chuckling issue," Dick added, Wally fake-gasped.

"What a crude remark, if only Daddy-Bats knew his oldest bird had such a dirty mouth."

"I'm pretty sure he knows, my blabber-mouth of a boyfriend probably told him."

Wally may not admit it, but it was feeling pretty good to be back. _Maybe_ even good enough to stay.


End file.
